Reno (By Bix)
|image = Image:AC_Reno.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is Reno |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Pepper-pot, Burner, Sparky, Red |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 25 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human (turk) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common/basic Wutai |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6332 (Deck 7) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Final Fantasy VII Compilation |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = messyturk |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Bix }} Reno is an electro-happy redheaded desk worker assassin who suffers from SECRET GUILT for "breaking a dish." Right now he's on a boat with some of his favorite--and least favorite--people! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Reno is competent at various weapons though has become an expert at wielding the EMR (Electro-Mag Rod) which is something of a cross between a taser and a nightstick. He is also skilled at hand-to-hand combat and thinking quickly. He is quick on his feet and nimble enough to scale two story buildings with some level of effort. He has been trained in various covert operations and protocols including but not limited to bodyguarding, interrogation, torture, assassination, kidnapping, precision (and not so precision) demolitions and piloting of small aircraft. Strength: Reno is good at talking. Very good at talking. He'll be your best friend and get all your secrets out of you and give little of his own away. He has also been known to have moments of being a Boss, usually when he's put in or takes charge of something or someone. Weakness: '''He really doesn't know when to shut up. Reno is not as skilled as others in hand-to-hand and happens to be a TERRIBLE shot with a gun or firearm of any sort. As in you should be more worried if he's aiming ten feet away from you. '''Personality: At first glance Reno is a lazy, disrespectful, no-good punk with an ego the size of Bahamut himself. He's just as likely to reply with sarcasm as he is to roll his eyes and not give a damn about whatever's going on you think is more important than what he's doing. That is, of course, what he wants you to think while he's watching to see if you're carying a weapon or scoping out an escape route in case the situation goes to hell in a handbasket. Beneath the casual, sloppy appearance and demeanor is a professional "deskworker assassin", he didn't become Tseng's second in command because of his witty repartee or good looks. He is more than capable of taking charge of a situation and doing what's necessary to make it successful. Reno's morals are, admittedly, still skewed. If he has to hurt someone to get his point across he's unbothered by it, and if taking a life is what it takes then so be it. Despite a cold outlook on the ways of the world and a sadistic streak to help it along, Reno is not without a heart. He genuinely cares about his fellow Turks, and if it doesn't mean putting him at a disadvantage he's willing to be nice and not step on the flowers. Extra: '''He's amazingly good at pissing people off. Elegante '''Deaths: '''1: Danny (after offering what he thought was some friendly advice to Ganondork) '''Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Canon Relationships: Tseng: Reno wouldn't call the man a friend, Tseng is the Director of the Turks that he answers to and just happens to be his second in command. He's pretty sure Tseng is going to flip out sometime soon. They had a fight, duked it out and are back on speaking terms. Oh goody. Veld (Verudo): Tseng's predesessor as Director. Reno became and trained as a Turk under his Directorship. He holds fierce loyalty to him and looks up to him as his "Turk Father". Doesn't mean he won't make fun of him or tease him, he holds respect for the man. Affectionately calls him "Old Man" Vincent: An ex-Turk (or so he claims) who doesn't explain anything and has his head up his ass. Reno never knew him, rather knew of ''him. Reno Tried. Vincent's A Dumbass. (This may be fixable. Or not.) Vincent was hot as a Turk. ''He'd tap that. Lucrecia: She's a scientist and probably a bit batty. He's been told to play her like the boss he is and will thus toy with the Good Doctor's emotions. Elegante Relationships: Catpaw: 'She's interesting, and so what if she doesn't understand half of what Reno goes on about! She helped him when he first arrived and he's gonna stick around to see what's to come. He really likes her you know, they're sort of adorkable together. (everyone ever ships it.) 'Samuel: 'UHM? Reno's not too sure about him [[Isabella dela Vega|'Isabella]]: Reno now knows her name! No, he still doesn't quite understand what exactly a vampire is. He returned her favor by giving her blood. They then had sex. It was fantastic. He should probably talk to her more often but she's off being a woman somewhere. [[Shawn Spencer|'Shawn']]: A dirty liar. He was not a sexy singing telegram. All he had was a pineapple. WTH? (He still owes Reno that sexy thing B|) That Asshole (aka Ganondrof): Yeah. FUCK YOU. Danny the Dog: As soon as he remembers your face... Jinx: A bit of a fuckup but he's not a terrible person. Reno has decided to make Jinx a Project of His, probably because he sees a bit of himself in the guy. Besides, he's not one to judge someone based on their drunken stupidity, god knows he's done some stupid and highly destructive things himself. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Final Fantasy